For Love or Country
by thirdwatch03
Summary: forgive me I didn't no wear to put it. Read&review about Presidents daughter
1. Profile Page

Title: Love or Country?  
  
Summary: Life in the shoes of the Presidents daughter  
  
Disclaimer: I own most of the characters except the ones that are from WEST WING.   
  
Nicholas Bartello belongs to Lynda LaPlante out of one of her books.  
  
Tara Ann Elizabeth Vassallo is one of my best friends! Thnx for name permission T!  
  
The plot is probably alot if not identical to Chasing Liberty and/or American President.  
  
I really want to get some feedback! I don't care if you are flaming me either!   
  
I hope you enjoy  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is just the profile page. I plan on doing this to all of the stories I write from now on.  
  
Name:Stephanie Maria Robertson  
  
Age:16 years old  
  
Hair:MidBack length brown hair w/blonde highlights  
  
Eyes:Blue  
  
Weight:114 lbs  
  
Height:6"5'  
  
Occupation:Student @ UVA  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Family:Mother: Lauri Ann Sullivan-Robertson Father: John Lee Robertson  
  
Name:John Lee Robertson  
  
Age:45 yrs old  
  
Hair:Brown  
  
Eyes:Blue-Green  
  
Weight:235 lbs  
  
Height:6"6  
  
Occupation: United States President  
  
Marital Status:Married w/ 1 daughter  
  
Family:Mother: Lauren Marie Donahue-Robertson Father: Samuel Robertson  
  
Wife:Lauri Ann Sullivan-Robertson Daughter: Stephanie Maria Robertson-16 yrs  
  
Name: Lauri Ann Sullivan-Robertson  
  
Age:43 years old  
  
Hair:Brown   
  
Eyes:Hazel  
  
Weight:132 lbs  
  
Height:6"4'  
  
Occupation:??  
  
Marital Status:Married w/ 1 daughter  
  
Family: Mother: Cassandra lea Petersen-Sullivan Father: Stephen Ray Robertson  
  
Sister(s): Tristan Sullivan-McCloskey   
  
Husband: John Lee Robertson Daughter: Amber Elizabeth Robertson-16 yrs  
  
Name: Nicholas Lee Bartello  
  
Age: 17 years old  
  
Hair:Blonde  
  
Eyes:Dark Blue  
  
Weight:210 lbs(all muscle baby!)  
  
Height:6"6'  
  
Occupation:Student @ UVA  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Family:Mother: Tara Ann Elizabeth Vassallo-Bartello Father: James Lee Bartello 


	2. Meeting Nick

Title: Love or Country  
  
For summary and/or disclaimer, see first chapter. the only thing is there is no limit on the   
  
presidential terms in my world  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey. My name is Stephanie Robertson. Yes, the presidents daughter. I am a student at UVA.   
  
I am trying to do things as a normal 19 yr old would, But as we all know that is kind of hard  
  
when your dad is the one of the most powerful men in the world. Most childhoods are filled with  
  
Baseball, Basketball, Football games, Movies, Trips to the mall, Boyfriends, and long conversations  
  
to your best friend. My childhood consisted of Partys, State Dinners, Trips to foreign countries,  
  
Meeting Foreign ambassadors in the morning and the prime minister at night. I have been to many  
  
a scholastic event but only because I was a cheerleader/dance team member. I had straight A's.  
  
I,at a loss for a better word, am the Perfect First Daughter. Yes, It has been weird having  
  
Cameras follow you everywhere you go, having the entire world know when you have a boyfriend, but  
  
as the years went by, we kind of got used to it.   
  
Right now, I am sitting on the bed in my dorm, relaxing during one of the few moments I can.  
  
My cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Stephy Jo?"  
  
"Hey Jessica. What's up?"  
  
"Could ya ring me in? I forgot my keys."  
  
"Sure. Hold on."  
  
I rung her in.  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
I started packing my bags. It was the last school day of the year today and I was going home.  
  
I had just turned 19.   
  
Home as in the White House that is. My father said that there was a state dinner in a few days  
  
and he would like the whole family to be there. I boarded the plane for D.C. and landed in D.C.  
  
a few hours later. My mom, dad, CJ, Leo, Josh, Donna, Sam, the bodyguards, and about 100  
  
reporters were there to greet me home. I hugged ma and dad.  
  
"Good to see you."  
  
Then the west of the white house crew that was there. We drove back home to the residence.   
  
My mother, CJ, and Donna had already picked out a gown for me to wear at the Dinner which is Tonight.  
  
"Mom, CJ, Donna thank you. It's gorgeous."  
  
"anytime, kiddo."  
  
At 6:00pm we were all dressed and ready to go. We started preceding down the stairs.  
  
"I now present to you The President of the United States followed by The First Lady and The First  
  
daughter!"  
  
We were sitting at the same table as CJ, Toby, Leo, Josh, Donna, Sam, and Donna's brother.  
  
I found out later that none of them but Donna's brother knew how to speak French.  
  
"Stephanie?"  
  
"Yes, Donna?"  
  
"I would like you to meet my brother, Nicholas Bartello. Nicholas this is Jaydyn. The Presidents  
  
daughter."  
  
"Marcee Misiour Bartello."  
  
"You speak french?"  
  
"Fluently."  
  
He asked me if I wanted to dance and I said yes.  
  
We went out to the ballroom floor.  
  
"I've heard alot about you Steph."  
  
"Hopefully only good things."  
  
"Nothing but the best. I heard you've been away at collage for awhile."  
  
"University of Virginia."  
  
"Um... One small question."  
  
"Yes Nick?"  
  
"How do you dance while everyones eyes are on you? They must be thinking who is that boy and  
  
why is she dancing with him."  
  
"First of all, the eyes aren't on me they are on us. And the answers to their questions are  
  
Nicholas Bartello and because he asked."  
  
I danced with Nick for a while. It felt natural like he was stable for me which was a little   
  
strange cause I've never trusted anyone that fast before. 


	3. The Attack

Title: For Love or Country  
  
For summary and/or disclaimer, see first chapter  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A guy came up from behind me and put a  
  
knife to my throat. The bodyguards didn't want to shoot him in fear that he might slice my neck.  
  
I was struggling, trying to get free.This had happened a few years ago when I was raped.  
  
"Quite the little fighter I see."  
  
"Let go of me!!"  
  
He sliced me above my breasts but below my neck. I was now having so many tears go down my face.  
  
"Let go. Please. I can give you anything you want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I want you."  
  
He pulled a shot filled with sedatives out of his pocket. I started struggeling harder than ever.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!"  
  
"no."  
  
He jabbed the needle in my arm. I struggled for a little longer then I was under. I mean I was  
  
awake enough to know what was going on but not enough to stop it. My muscles were paralized from  
  
the medicine.  
  
"plee le go."  
  
"I can't hunny."  
  
he started dragging me out of the building. He took me out to the car and then drove me over to his  
  
apartment where he proceded to beat me up and rape me many, many times.  
  
He drove me back to the white house and dropped me off at the West wing part. I walked in.  
  
CJ, Donna, Josh, and Leo walked up to me.   
  
"Oh my god, sweetie. are you okay?"  
  
"No but was I ever?"  
  
That evoked a little laugh.   
  
"Did he.. ya know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Leo said  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
Leo is like another father to me. Donna went to get my mom and dad. Mom took me into her embrace  
  
so gently as if she thought I would break.  
  
"I'm sorry we let that happen."  
  
"What do you want us to do about the press? They're going crazy."  
  
"Sweetie, do ya think you can talk about it?"  
  
"Yes. I want everyone to know that creeps are everywhere."  
  
Mom, Dad, CJ, Leo, Josh, Donna, Sam, and I all went in the press room. Mom, Dad, CJ, and I all   
  
went up on the little podium thing.  
  
"Stephanie will now be answering questions."  
  
They all started yelling out 'pick me.' so I pointed at one.  
  
"Ms. Robertson, why didn't you fight back after he had sliced your skin with the knife?"  
  
"For fear basicly. I think he cut me first to prove that he would do it. I was frozen with fear."  
  
I pointed at another person.  
  
"Ms.Robertson, can you tell us if it is true that he raped you?"  
  
I was a little taken back at how straight foward the questions were. Dad put a reassuring hand   
  
next to my side. I laced my fingers through his like I would do when I was younger.  
  
"I prefer not to tell you."  
  
"Why? Is it true or isn't it?"  
  
My eyes were filling with tears and the white house staff knew it. I said  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't do this right now."  
  
and I ran out of the press room with Mom, Dad, CJ, Donna, Josh, Sam, and Leo right behind me.  
  
I ran out of the White House, onto the sidewalk and into someone knocking something out of their   
  
hands. I bent down to help them pick the item up.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I looked up and saw it was Nick.  
  
"Steph, are you okay?"  
  
I just shook my head no. I was trying not to cry and I know that opening my mouth would have   
  
prevented that from happening. Mom and everyone was watching from a safe distance. He said  
  
"Do ya want to go home?"  
  
I nodded yes. We all knew he would take me back to the residence and sit with me til I fell asleep.  
  
He picked me up like a baby and carried me back to the residence. He filled me up a warm bath.  
  
As of right now, he was just helping me out. I didn't care if he saw me naked. He was helping me   
  
undress when he saw all of the bruises all over my body. Nick helped me into the bathtub and gave  
  
me a little bit of a spongebath. He went in my bedroom got my PJ's on, pulled the covers down, and  
  
layed me in the bed and covered me up.   
  
"hand me that book over there. Thanks."  
  
We started looking at a whole bunch of happy photos from my life. I was smiling in all of them.  
  
I kept trying to remember what it was like to smile and Nick kept thinking about how he made me  
  
smile while we were dancing. I didn't know dad had hid microphones in my room so he could hear  
  
everything we said. Him, Mom, Leo, Josh, Sam, CJ, and Donna were listening.  
  
"I never asked for any of this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This. Being the presidents daughter. Look at all of this. Look at the fancy bedding, books,   
  
carpets, chandeliers. It's not that I don't want to be happy or anything it's just"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"It's just that I love this life but don't feel like I deserve any of it. Like your sister.  
  
She's been so good to me and I don't repay her with anything more than a thanks and smile."  
  
I started to cry a little. He lifted up my chin and looked straight into my eyes while wiping   
  
tears off of my face.  
  
"Those people out there do what they do because they care about you and your family. My sister  
  
loves you like a sister. She used to tell me that she didn't want to be payed back with anything  
  
other than the satisfaction that she helped someone. Those people out there care about you just  
  
about as much as I do."  
  
I looked him in the eyes and saw that,he too,was about to cry. It's like he couldn't believe that  
  
I was saying all that.  
  
"You are beautiful and you deserve the world, Stephanie Maria. I wish I could give it to you. I  
  
wish I could kiss away your tears, I wish that I could make all your pain and hurt go away.  
  
(by now he was crying) I..I wish that..I could just keep you safe from all the pain and hurt in   
  
the world. I wish that I could comfort you when you have a bad day. I wish I could be your big  
  
protecter. I wish"  
  
I put my finger to his lips. I was crying too. I kissed him. Him put his hand on the back  
  
of my head and deepened the kiss. I pulled him up next to me on the bed. We dissolved  
  
into each others and arms and started full out bawling. You could hear us over dads microphones.  
  
All the people listening had tears in their eyes.   
  
"I love you Stephanie Robertson."  
  
"I love you, too Nicholas Bartello."  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, Steph?"  
  
"Don't you ever let go."  
  
"I won't just as long as you don't."  
  
"I won't either."  
  
We had the gas fireplace in my room going. We fell asleep, listening to each others breathing and  
  
the rain pitter-pattering against my windows. I felt so secure with him;like as long as I was with  
  
him, nothing bad could ever happen to me. I was a little frightened at first because I had never  
  
trusted anyone that quickly before, but something in me said'he's okay. he won't hurt you.' 


	4. Court Time

Title: For love or country  
  
Summary: Would you stay or run away?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Stephanie Elizabeth Robertson but the rest are owned by the West Wing people  
  
and Nicholas Bartello is owned by Lynda La Plante.Larry Joe Doherty belongs to himself.  
  
Please review even if you are flaming me. I really need some help. Sorry for the bad language.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At about 5:30am when the sun started coming up, I reached over to hug Nick and he was gone. I heard  
  
the shower so I figured he must be in the bathroom. I got dressed and made my bed. By the time  
  
I was finishing my makeup, Nick came out of the bathroom. He came up behind me and scared me half  
  
to death.  
  
"Ha ha ha. I got you so good, Stephanie Robertson."  
  
"I'm going to kill you when I get done here, Nicholas Bartello!"  
  
"I got a present for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
So, I did. He put a necklace on me.  
  
"Okay you can open your eyes, now."  
  
So, I did. It was a beautiful snowflake necklace with a diamond in the middle.  
  
"Oh Nick. It's gorgeous. Thank You."  
  
"Your very welcome. There's only one thing I ask in return."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That I get one kiss."  
  
"I think I can do that."  
  
So, I kissed him. He,again, put his hand on the back of my head and deepened the kiss.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"If you think that's good, you should see what I do on our honeymoon."  
  
"You thinkin' bout that already?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ya know what we should do tonight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to show you some of the cooler nightclubs in Washington D.C."  
  
"I can't wait to see what you're going to wear."  
  
"I can tell you that I am going to be hot."  
  
"My own little Nasty girl."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
I was looking like a business woman. I had on a top+pants suit set with my hair being feathered.  
  
I started walking down the hallway hand in hand with Nick having the most confidence in the world.  
  
I had to go to court today to testify against the ass that raped me. The whole gang was going to   
  
be there. Nick and I went to dads office.   
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
"Ready to go sweetheart?"  
  
"Yep. Better now than never."  
  
So, the whole gang loaded into the limosene. We finally got to the courthouse. My atturney was first.  
  
"The court calls Stephanie Robertson to the stand."  
  
They swore me in and I went up on the stand.   
  
"Miss Robertson this incident happened on March 21,2003 correct?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Do you mind telling the court what you were doing at the time of the attack?"  
  
"I was dancing with a good friend of mine."  
  
"It is true that this friend of yours is now a boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with anything but Yes. He is my boyfriend."  
  
"Are you sure Nicholas didn't have anything to do with the attack?"  
  
"Positive. He would NEVER do anything like that."  
  
"Do you mind telling the court the events of that night?"  
  
"Well, I was dancing with Mr.Bartello. The Plantiff came up behind me and put a knife to my throat.  
  
I, of course, was resisting as much as possible. He Said'quite the little fighter' and sliced me  
  
above my chest but below my neck.Then he injected some kind of medicine in my arm that made my   
  
muscles paralized or something. I kept asking him to let me go, that I could get him anything he  
  
wanted. He dragged me out of the white house and into his car where he took me to his apartment.  
  
It was on forty-seventh and willow. I kept thinking that I might not get out of there so I memorized  
  
the street signs I saw. When we got to the apartment, he punched me halfway across the room and  
  
threatend my life. He said give me what I want or die. I was still paralized from the meds. He  
  
proceded to rape me 4 times. Once at 9:30, 10:30, 11:30pm and 12:40am. I remember those cause he   
  
had a digital clock with bright green numbers beside his bed."  
  
I was about to cry again but I kept telling myself'don't cry. you're stronger than that!'  
  
"The next morning he dropped me off again at the white house."  
  
"That'll be all Stephanie. Your witness."  
  
The guys attourney came up to me.  
  
"Miss Robertson, did you ever know my client before the attacks?"  
  
"Not that I remember."  
  
"Are you sure that it wasn't consentual sex?"  
  
"Am I sure? Yes. I am VERY sure."  
  
"My client said you weren't fighting it too much."  
  
"Because I was still suffering from the medicine."  
  
"Why didn't you run when he cut you at the State Dinner?"  
  
"I was frozen with fear."  
  
"Sure you were. The court has no more questions. You may step down."  
  
I stepped down and sat back down by my attourney. We sat for an hour while the jury made their  
  
decision.  
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?"  
  
"Yes Your honor. In the Case of Robertson vs Yardler, the court finds Yardler guilty to the   
  
charges of rape with intent to kill."  
  
We sat while the judge made out his prison sentence.  
  
"What you did Mr.Yardler was quite rude. You went and took advantage of someone who couldn't defend  
  
themselves. I,Judge Larry Joe Doherty, find you Mr.Yardler to 25 years in prison with no chance of   
  
parole."  
  
I got up and hugged Nick and everyone. This thing was far from over but this was one hell of a great   
  
start. We all went back to the White House. Nick stayed downstairs to talk to mom while Donna and   
  
I went upstairs to pick out something for me to wear.  
  
"We are going to be in the security room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You better take care of her or I swear on all holyness that I will have Secret Service kill you."  
  
"I will take great care of her."  
  
back upstairs......  
  
"Ya know that Nick loves you very much, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Whenever I'm around him,I feel safe like nothing bad will ever happen to me."  
  
"Here it is!"  
  
"Did you find my strappy thing?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
I went in got dressed. I was going to wear A tubetop that ties in the back and a really cool pair  
  
of jeans. My shoes would be black. My hair was going to be in a curly bun. My makeup would be put  
  
on lightly but be dark colors.  
  
"You look so cute Steph."  
  
"This is what I would wear to the clubs in Virginia."  
  
We went downstairs.   
  
"You two have to go through the tunel to get to the car."  
  
"Okay.Bye Mom!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Nick and I went and got in the car. Mom,Josh, and Donna all piled into another car.  
  
We arrived at the club about 10minutes later. Mom,Josh,Donna all went to the security room and   
  
Nick and I went on the dance floor.   
  
"You look really hot tonight, Stephanie."  
  
"I told you I would."  
  
"You're wearing the necklace that I gave you."  
  
"I told you that I would do that too. Now, Let's dance!"  
  
In the security room.....  
  
Josh was acting a little strange.  
  
"Are you okay, Joshua Lymon?"  
  
"You let her out of the house like that?She's only 16!"  
  
"I think she looks cute."  
  
"Do you want boys hanging off of her?"  
  
"You won't have to worry about that. Nick'll kill them before they ever touch his girlfriend."  
  
"Nice brother."  
  
"He's like that with all of the people he loves."  
  
back with me and Nick..........  
  
"All right. We got a call this morning from a Nicholas Bartello saying that he was bringing a girl  
  
who could belt it out. Stephanie Robertson, come on up here."  
  
So, I did.  
  
"Stephanie will be singing Toxic by Britney Spears."  
  
So, I sung.  
  
Baby Can't You see? I'm callin'  
  
A guy like you should wear a warning'  
  
It's dangerous I'm fallin'  
  
There's no escape I can't wait  
  
I need a hit baby gimme it  
  
You're dangerous I'm lovin' it  
  
To ride can't come down  
  
Who's in my head spinnin' round and round  
  
do you feel me now?  
  
Oh the taste of your lips I wanna ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
  
Oh the taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you Don't you know that your toxic?  
  
and I love what you do that you know that your toxic.  
  
It's gettin' late to give you up  
  
I took a sip from my devils cup  
  
So lonely. It's takin' over me  
  
To ride can't come down  
  
It's in the air and it's all around  
  
Can you feel me now?  
  
Oh the taste or your lips I wanna ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
  
Oh the taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you Don't you know that your toxic?  
  
and I love what you do that you know that your toxic.  
  
The taste of your lips I wanna ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
  
Oh the taste of a poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you Don't you know that your toxic?  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
Everyone was screaming loudly. We heard gunshots and I 'hit' the ground. I had been shot in the  
  
shoulder and stomach and it hurt like hell but I didn't care. I saw Nick grabbing his shoulder.  
  
I tried to get over to talk to him, but as soon as I stood up, I fell right back down. The world  
  
was starting to spin around me. It felt like I had been spinning around in circles and fell down.  
  
I heard Josh, Mom, Donna, and Nick calling out my name. I tried to call back out to them but  
  
it's has if no words came out of my mouth. You couldn't hear anything over the crowd.  
  
They all ran up on stage and Josh called dad and eveyone else. here's how that phone call went.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr.President?"  
  
"Josh what do ya need?"  
  
"Stephanie and Nick have been shot."  
  
"What hospital?"  
  
"Angel of Mercy hospital."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
back with me....  
  
The ambulance came. 


End file.
